magellanwu_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorting:Students/Irene Loveland
Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' ---- Open Answer Questions ::Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (This part is optional for your first 4 characters, after that it's mandatory.) 1. Describe your character's biggest strength and biggest flaw. 2. Describe one possession that your character treasures the most and the reason behind it. 3. Describe your character's end goal in life. Have they achieved it? 4. When your character looks at themselves in the mirror, what do they see? 5. What is your character's greatest insecurity/vulnerability? What does it stem from? ---- Character's Background 1. Tell your character's story. How did they get to where they are now? Was there something that changed them for life? Be as detailed as you can! Dear Diary, I realize I hardly ever talk about myself to anyone but myself. And you, but you're not really a person, are you? Well, I suppose it's only worth to write my story down. My name is Irene Loveland. I was born Irene Jennifer Loveland, to a supposedly loving father and mother, whom I refuse to name for a certain reason. I'm an American gal, grew up in Miami, Florida. You could say I lived and breathed the beach life. The little me loved it really. My parents were a Muggle-Born witch and a Pure-Blood wizard. I used to love them when I was little. I don't love them anymore. If anything, I sometimes hate even bringing them up, after what they did to me. It's just... (tear stain) ...complicated. (audible sniffle) Anyway, I had a picture perfect childhood. I felt like a little princess if you wanna say that. I was an only child; I didn't have any siblings to watch over or to love really. I suppose I love it, but at the same time, I hate it. I feel like a sibling could have been a wonderful thing for me to have in my life. It was around my seventh birthday that something super weird happened. I was playing ball outside, until I sent the ball flying farther than I had wanted to. I don't remember what happened to it, but I know I went back inside, a bit confused. My parents explained that it was my magic that did it, but I kinda didn't understand it so well at the time. I remember being told something about a school of magic and whatnot, but that's it really. When I was 10 years old, I received this letter from Ilvermorny. Something about being enrolled there. I didn't care too much, but my parents made a fuss of it. Saying that I have to get an education to survive and blah blah blah. I honestly just decided to take the opportunity because it didn't seem like I had a choice about it really. When I started there, I had to stand before four wooden carvings, of which one that looked like some kind of bird clapped its wings for me. Then I heard Thunderbird, and well, I stuck with it I suppose. I never did get it all at first, but it gradually came like that to me. I was a bit of a cool kid in school, I used to hang out a lot, had tons of friends. It was the life really. Of course, the best part was always summer break. I spent a lot of time with friends and all. I loved it. It was at Ilvermorny that I met someone who I'd come to love later on. A beautiful girl by the name of (tbd). Yes, it was then that I realized I was into girls and not guys. I came out to my parents during the summer break after my fifth year. To say they didn't like it... (tear stain) ...is an understatement. They grounded me for the entirety of the summer and forbid me from going out with anyone until I graduated. To say I was upset is also an understatement. I was so emotionally hurt. I remember... (tear stain) ...spending nights in my room, crying, because my parents hated me. The memory still hurts me today. (audible sniffle) It didn't stop me from being with my friends and all at school. If anything, I tried to spend more time with my friends, especially with the girl I loved. I told no one about the emotional pain I was going through at the time, because I didn't want to burden anyone with pity for me. I suppose it came to bite me back, because I often found myself out past curfew, rarely escaping the Prefects for a night of tears. I hated it. Come graduation, I already desperately wanted to move out. At the time, I wasn't sure where I could go. I didn't want to be anywhere near my parents, that was fact. I found my opportunity when I received a formal invitation to study at Magellan Wizarding University. I accepted without hesitation, and found myself travelling to Lisbon. At first I was confused by everything happening, and it wasn't until I saw someone walking somewhere. I followed out of curiosity, until I found myself at a Metro Station. I was approached by an older person who asked for a password. I said I didn't know it, until an older girl asked me if I knew about Magellan. I told them I was accepted there, and they took me inside the station. Going down to a hidden metro terminal, they said 'Welcome to Magellan.' before nudging me into the metro train. It wasn't a long ride until the train got to its destination. A university town. It looked so beautiful, and I felt ecstatic to be here. Thanks to a helpful guide, I found my way to the Magellan campus, and couldn't be more happy than I was ever before. Initially, I didn't know what I wanted to study, but after talking some with students and my advisor, I decided I would pursue a muggle double major in Psychology and Counseling. Four years into my study, I received a gift from the heavens; my beloved had come to study at Magellan too. It was then that I finally braved up enough to ask her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. I was so happy when she said yes. I almost thought she'd say no, with what, us writing to each other because I couldn't be around. But she said yes and it melted my heart. I recently celebrated my 25th birthday and soon after me and my girlfriend's second only anniversary, until the house came completely down. The Headmaster of Magellan had been fired for "inappropriately dealing with students", but a number of teachers left along with him. That included some weirdo who could have been the next Headmaster, but whatever. I was a Head Student for my House at the time, before the Regents approached me and the other Head Students. They asked if one of us was willing to be Headmaster or Headmistress. No one had said anything until my counterpart in my House pushed me forward. The Regents asked if I was going to do it. I hesitated for a moment, before they said it wasn't really a choice. Either I had to, or Magellan would fall to the ground it came from. So I reluctantly accepted against my wishes. I would have scorned my male counterpart, if it wasn't for the fact that now I'm the Headmistress of the university, without a clue on what to do. Brilliant, right? Not to mention, now my relationship is threatened because of this. I'm a sheep in a pack of wolves. I'm innocent, confused, lost, and surrounded with nowhere to run. I don't know what to do anymore, but I guess I will have to figure it out. I don't have any other choice. OOC: The above is written from Irene's PoV in her diary. A bunch has been missed however, intentionally. The following detail is missing from Irene's diary entry, because it brings the worst of memories to her. While it seems that most of Irene's life seemed like all is well, it really wasn't. During the Christmas break of her seventh year, Irene went out to a party, and rather unfortunately, got very drunk. Unconsciously, she let herself get carried away and got caught in a one night stand. When the signs started to show... her parents were anything but pleased. They were incredibly mad that Irene was that irresponsible to allow herself to get pregnant with a child, and thus, Irene was forced to abort, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't want her parents to be onto her about it. This didn't end; Irene would get pregnant about 6 more times, however, while those were mostly full terms... Irene miscarried every single time. It brings a lot of tears to her eyes when children are mentioned; she doesn't like being reminded that she miscarried most of her children. 2. What is your character's personality like? How are they like with other people? Be as detailed as you can! Irene is a bit of a free spirit. She doesn't like to care too much, and she loves being free as a bee. It quite frankly shows in her style; she loves having her hair loose and she wears whatever she feels like. Admittedly, she also feels confident in the way she dresses and all, despite being different in a way. She's confident about her body, and honestly, she doesn't like the stigma that can sometimes be associated with having a larger-than-average body. Irene gives off a lot of good vibe, most of the time anyway. She has means to make herself happy if she's ever feeling down, but she dreads people who always reek of negativity. She believes that positivity can make the world go around. Despite what she's been through, she always seems like this very chill young lady, even if beneath the shell is a lot of emotional struggle. While she'll never admit it, she's been struggling with depression after her parents' homophobic rejection of her. But she doesn't seek much help, instead coping with it herself. It's been tough; some nights she might cry herself to sleep, other nights she might just not have dinner and just go to bed like that. It's for such moments that Irene is grateful that she has her girlfriend, whom she loves to the ends of the Earth. 3. What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for him/her? Irene's model is Iskra Lawrence. 4. What is your character's blood status? Are they Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Half-Blood. 5. Is your character part of a different race (Veela, Vampire, Werewolf, etc.)? If not, is your character special in some way (child genius, animagus, metamorphagus, etc.)? Not special, but is the Headmistress of Magellan. 6. What year is your character in? Are they a freshman, a sophomore, a junior or a senior? Or have they been at Magellan for more than four years? She's been at Magellan for seven years. ---- OOC Questions 1. Is this your first character? :A. Yes, it is my first. :B. No, it is not my first. 2. If you answered B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are exotic? N/A. ---- (self) Approved. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Category:Student Approved